1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus to which a plurality of endoscopes can be connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscope systems that include an endoscope and an endoscope apparatus are widely used in a medical field and an industrial field and the like. For example, in the medical field, endoscope systems are used for observing living tissue and the like and for various kinds of treatment.
An endoscope apparatus to which two endoscopes of different kinds can be connected is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-95466.